Abby and McGee edited
by LoveLinny
Summary: Abby's ex shows up. by my friend and me. i added Paragraphs to this one so poeple can read it.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I wish I did...

Abby sat in her apartment, playing Modern Warfare 2 as she sipped her Caf-Pow. It was two in the morning, yet she still wasn't tired. It was probably because of all the caffeine and sugar running rapidly through her blood stream. She almost had the game beat. Three more levels to go and she would be the new Modern Warfare champion.

She was on her fifth Caf-Pow of the night and she knew she could finish the game by 4 if she continued playing without any breaks. Just as she was about to beat the 15th level, she heard a knock on her door.

"Damnit." she said getting up from the game as she scurried over to the door. "Who is it?" she called as she threw on a robe over her skull and crossbone pajamas. She looked out the peephole, but saw noone. In confusion, she opened the door and saw something that shocked her. It was her ex, Michael.

Frightened, she tried to close the door but he managed to squeeze his way in. She tried to scream for help but her screams were muffled as he put his hand over her mouth assuring her that he just wanted to talk. She bit his hand and he let go of her momentarily.

"Ouch, what was that for? I told you I just wanted to talk. Can't you listen to me for 10 minutes?" he said as he rubbed his hand on his pants. She tried to scream again but nothing came out. "Abby, baby, listen to me. I just want to talk to you. I miss you. I know you probably don't even want to see me right now, but you don't understand. I need you back. That guy you're with isn't right for you. You have nothing in common with him except for the fact that you work together. I mean, we're compatible. You two aren't." Michael said, trying to convince Abby that he was the right guy for her.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean McGee? I'm not with him! We're just...friends. Not that it matters anyway. You don't have a say in my love life." she replied, trembling with fear as he moved closer to her.

"I've seen you two together. In your lab. At his apartment. Here. At the movies. Everywhere. I've seen the way you look at eachother. What does he have that I don't?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

She didn't reply. She just stood there in shock, thinking about what he said. Did they really act that way? He edged closer and closer to her until she had no escape but the door behind her. If she opened it, they would never get out. They would be stuck in her room. Bad idea. Her only other option was to try to get around him which definitely wouldn't work. She had seen Michael's angry side and it was not pleasant.

She stood there, her back against the door as tears started to slowly run down her face. "Do you remember all the great times we had together, Abbs?" he asked her.

"Get off me!" she yelled into his face as he pushed her tighter against the door. He leaned forward and she looked away. He was much stronger than her. He held her against the door with one hand and used the other to turn her face toward his.

As his lips met hers, hot tears fell from Abby's face faster as the horrible memories of their relationship flooded her head. She tried to push him away and he took his lips off hers. She got one arm free, picked up a lamp from the table beside her and swung it at his head. Knocking him out for at least ten minutes was just what she needed to get out.

She realized that she couldn't drive herself, she had no idea where her keys were and she had no clue where to go. She had to get out. She had to do something. She grabbed her phone and clicked the green button twice. She had no idea who she was calling but she knew it would be the last person she had talked to. A familiar voice answered the phone and her nerves began to calm a little.

"McGee? Where are you? I need you to come get me. I'm at my apartment." she said, sobbing into the phone.

"Abby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, worried and curious as he leaped from his desk and grabbed his keys. He ran out the door, not bothering to lock the it behind him. He dashed to her car as she explained to him what was going on. He wanted to go back and get his gun but he thought that might be a bad idea considering the anger rushing through him. He started the car and sped out down the road at 85 mph within a minute. He promised to stay on the phone with her until he got there.

All of a sudden, Abby turned around and saw Michael standing behind her. She started to scream into the phone at Tim telling him to hurry. "I am going as fast as I can, Abby!" he replied in an angry but concerned tone. He heard a crash and the phone line went dead.

"DAMN!" he yelled as he pressed harder on the gas pedal. He was 20 miles away. Would he make it in time? Was she okay? Michael looked at her and she could tell he was pissed off by the look on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked as he grabbed her robe and pulled her closer to him. She said nothing as she sobbed and shivered in his arms.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she screamed at him. He didn't say a word. He just grasped her tighter in his arms and began trying to pull her away from the door frame that she clung to in fear. He succeeded in pulling her away and threw her onto the floor. She began to sob louder and lost her breath for a moment. Seconds later, she heard a bang on the door. It was McGee! She tried to stand but couldn't. Michael turned around and saw Tim standing there.

"You called him to come save you? I just wanted to talk to you!" he screamed at her.

"Stop yelling at her!" McGee shouted as he approached Michael. "Stay away from her! There was a restraining order put against you and by violating that, you could be put in jail." Michael slowly reached into his pocket and began to pull out a small, silver object. Abby got up off the floor and stumbled toward McGee. "It's okay now Abby. I'll take care of it." he assured her as he guided her toward the couch and sat her down. As he turned around, he saw something coming at his face. It was a knife.

He didn't duck for the fear that it would strike Abby, so he pushed Abby out to the side and moved next to her. Without having a sense of accomplishment, Michael struck at McGee once more, missing him by a centimeter or two. In defense, Tim grabbed Michael's arm and twisted it until the knife fell onto the floor with a small clatter. With Michael's arm twisted in his hand, McGee pushed Michael toward a wall and handcuffed him. He didn't really have the authority to do that since Michael had not commited any crime against a Naval officer (but he did commit a crime, if not more than one.) but he did it anyway for Abby's sake.

"McGee," she whispered through sobs, "you can't cuff him. He didn't do anything wrong. Well, not to anyone in the Navy anyway. At least that we know of." Abby sat on the couch crying as McGee tried to get rid of Michael. McGee removed the handcuffs from Michael's wrists reluctantly and walked toward Abby.

He called Gibbs, hoping he would know what to do. "What McGee? Why are you calling me? It's 4 o'clock in the damn morning!" Gibbs shouted into the phone, his voice tiring and angry.

"Gibbs, Michael came to Abby's apartment. I came to help her. I need you to help me. He won't leave and Abby needs me here or I'd take him to you myself." McGee told him.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, MCGEE?" Gibbs yelled at him.

"Just hurry, boss." McGee replied and hung up the phone. Tim walked toward the bathroom assuring Abby that he would be right back. Michael turned around and looked at Abby. He walked toward her and sat next to her on the couch, covering her mouth before he sat down. She couldn't scream for McGee but she tried as hard as she could. She tried to bite Michael again but was unsuccessful. What was he going to do to her? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"Abby, I love you. I need you in my life. Without you, I'm not the same. I need you back. And I'll do whatever I can to get you back." he told her. He removed his hand from her mouth and quickly pressed his lips to hers so she couldn't scream. She kicked and pushed and did everything she could to make him stop. He finally stopped kissing her and she screamed for McGee.

"Big misake, Abby." Michael said as he grabbed her robe and tried to push her to the floor. McGee came running from her room and headed toward her. Just as Michael turned around, McGee punched him and he fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Abby?" McGee asked sincerely.

"Yeah, now." she said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest. All of a sudden, Gibbs showed up, gun in hand and his team behind him. Tony grabbed Michael and began to take him out of Abby's apartment.

"What did you do to him, McHulk?" Tony asked before he left. McGee let go of Abby and tuned to Tony. "Its a long story," he said, turning back to her, holding her in his arms again.

Gibbs walked over to Abby with a concerned look on his face. "Abbs, are you okay?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I guess so. I wouldn't be if it weren't for Tim though." she said looking at McGee with a look on her face that said "I can not thank you enough." Gibbs wapped his arms around her in a hug, kissed her on the top of her head, and began to leave. As he got to the door he turned and began to speak.

"McGee, stay with Abby tonight. She needs you." he said as if he could read Abby's mind.

McGee looked into Abby's eyes. "I love you, Abby. I would never let anyone hurt you." McGee promised her as he helped her up from the floor and grabbed the bag lying on the counter by the door. They stepped into the elevator and Abby saw her reflection in the mirrors covering the sides of the elevator.

"McGee...I look terrible." she said, frowning at the reflection of her red, tear-filled eyes and her puffy, red nose.

"You look beautiful," McGee said as they stepped out of the elevator and she grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Tim. You've done a lot for me and I don't know what I would've done without you tonight." Abby said to him as she stared into his eyes, her tears finally beginning to dry.

He smiled at her and said assuringly, "Abby, you know I'm always there when you need me." They got into his car and both were silent until they arrived at his apartment. McGee opened the door and led her inside. He headed to his room and changed into an old NCIS shirt and his favorite pair of sweatpants.

As they crawled into bed, McGee turned out the lights and Abby whispered the words "I love you, too," into his ear. He turned and faced her, smiled, and held her in his arms as they fell asleep.


End file.
